In Time
by scoobfan93
Summary: What happens when Olivia's secrets come out and EVERYTHING she has worked hard to build comes falling apart. Her true love and her lover become each others worst enemy. Lies Deception Love Drama.
1. Not Mine

I own nothing…

The only things I own are MY Characters!

Dick owns his characters from the greatest show of all time.

Hope Hop Hope you enjoy. Please review. I always take suggestions. R & R


	2. Chapter 1

The rain poured hard that morning, as Olivia Benson buckled her daughter, Destiny, into her car seat, and then quickly jumped into the car, and headed to work. The bleak rainy day reminded her of the day she left New Jersey.

Olivia let herself float back to the day she left, 3 years and one month ago. Mark Johnson had forced her to leave, even going so far as to threaten her life. Olivia had decided that the only thing for her to do was to get as far away as she could. The very idea tore her heart into pieces.

_The night before she had left, just as she finished putting her packed bags back into the closet, just in case someone spotted them, there was a knock and Olivia opened the door to see who it was._

_Odafin stood there, dressed in a black suit with his hair pulled back that made him look so devilishly handsome. Lord how she loved him! Grinning at her, he asked to come in for a minute. Against her better judgment, Olivia had let him in._

_As he entered the room, it suddenly seemed smaller to her. His size and presence seemed to fill not just the room, but her senses as well. Olivia's eyes met his and they stared at each other for a long time. Her heart started to pound as he stepped close to her._

_He touched her face lightly and pushed back a strand of brown hair. Olivia caught her breath at his touch. He smiled at the effect he was having on her. Not to mention how madly in love he was for her. He placed a finger under her chin, and raised her face to his._

_The gentle smile on his face, the love in his eyes, the warmth of his breath, the intoxicating scent of his cologne, caused Olivia's head to spin. "W… why are you here?" She stammered weakly._

"_Shhhhh," he whispered. "I'm here because I love you. Because I want to be with you"_

_Tears filled her eyes. The thought of leaving him was almost unbearable. "I love you too." She choked out._

_Mistaking her tears for happiness, Odafin pulled her into his arms and gently lowered his lips to hers._

_Olivia clung to him and welcomed his kiss in a desperate attempt to ease the pain in her heart. The pain_ that would forever stay.

_Their kiss quickly became passionate. He pressed her body closer to his, thrilled that she wanted him like he wanted her. He backed closer to the bed, pulling her with him, and kissing her still._

_Reaching out he dimmed the lights, giving the room a soft romantic glow._

_Olivia pulled off his jacket, and then started to unbutton his shirt. Her heart was pounding with love._

_Odafin needed no more encouragement. He unbuttoned her blouse, and pulled it off her shoulders, then tossed it swiftly to the floor._

_His shirt soon followed, as did the rest of their clothes. Odafin admired her beautiful body, and then proceeded to kiss her passionately._

_Olivia clung to him, savoring every moment of making love with him. Giving herself to him, her whole being, heart, body, mind, and soul. It was as if she had been made just for him, and he for her._

_They spent the night together, wrapped in each others arms. Then later, made love again. Neither she nor Odafin had even thought about protection. And it never came up._

_The following morning, while Odafin still slept, Olivia sat and watched him. His face etched into her brain. With tears in her eyes, she scribbled him a note and explained to him that even though she loved him, she could not stay with him, and how their relationship would not work out, that he would be better off without her. All in all, she did not give Odafin a satisfactory explanation for her leaving._

_Placing the note on the table, she took one last look at him and quickly left from the room, fearing partly that he would awaken, and partly that she would change her mind and stay._

_Olivia moved quickly and quietly down the hall to the front desk. She told the desk attendant that she would not return, and paid her bill. As she got into her car, the tears were streaming down her face as she sobbed uncontrollably. "Fin,maybe someday you will understand and forgive why I had to do this," Olivia thought, trying to reassure herself that she was doing the right thing._

A rut in the road caused Olivia to snap back to reality. The car, swerved slightly and then straightened out. Her heart pounding, she gripped the steering wheel tightly and drove a little slower. Paying more attention.

As the rain continued to pour, Olivia's thoughts once again drifted back in time. To prevent for being found, Olivia had left her phone number unlisted and requested that her name at her employment be kept as discrete as possible.

And as good as Odafin's resources were, it appeared that he was not bothering to pursue her. It grieved her heart to think that he wasn't even going to try to find her. But then she thought that maybe her note convinced him enough to leave her alone.

Olivia looked into the rear view mirror, Destiny, now 2 years and 4 months, was playing with her keys. Odafin's daughter! They had not used protection that night. One month later, Olivia realized, as was confirmed by her doctor, that she was pregnant.

Going through the birth on her own was very difficult for her, she had wanted to call Odafin so much, but she was determined to keep her end of the bargain. She was thrilled though to have a daughter, Odafin's daughter. At least she had part of him with her, even though her heart still longed for him.

Olivia finally arrived at her daughter's daycare. She parked her car, grabbed the umbrella and unbuckled Destiny and lifted her from her car seat.

"Mommy." She reached out happily and hugged her neck.

"Oh, honey, mommy loves you very much." She held her small body close.

"Kiss?" She offered as she planted a noisy one on her cheek.

Olivia laughed and kissed her back

After dropping Destiny off at daycare, Olivia drove five blocks to the police station. Olivia considered herself very fortunate to have gotten into the police academy. Olivia realized being a police officer was her calling in life, but wouldn't disclose how she was paying for it. She worked hard and it was starting to pay off for her. Don Cragen, the captain of the 1-6, took a keen interest in her when he visited the academy, and encouraged her work for him. They had hit it off right away. Though he was 45, he still looked youthful and very handsome.

When Olivia reached her desk, Don's head popped out of his office, "Olivia, can you come in here for a minute."

Olivia smiled and said, "Sure, I'll be right there."

Don grinned, "thanks."

Don sat behind his large oak desk and waved her in. Olivia entered the spacious office, and glanced around. Floor to ceiling windows covered the wall behind his desk. A leather couch and chair with coffee tables complimented another wall. Olivia smiled and approached the desk. "You called sir," she saluted him jokingly.

He laughed and stood to greet her. Walking around the desk he drew her into a hug. He saw her as a daughter he never had. Olivia responded and hugged him back. "Why did you call me in here?" She asked.

"Well I need you and your partner tonight." He said.

"What's up."

"The Chief of police is hosting a party at the Grand Ballroom tonight. Some very important people will be there, including the richest men in the state. And I...well I thought that maybe you would consider meeting him." He smiled at her hopefully.

"Well, I would have to find a baby-sitter...Wait are you trying to set me up?" she started.

"Done, you can leave Destiny in daycare downstairs, some of the participants do have children, so care for them has been provided. Its hard to find decent care these day, so they feel that is the least they can do. And yes I am." He smiled.

"Well since you put it that way, I guess it might be fun. But I am not dating him. Ill meet him that all. You got me?" Olivia grinned.

"alright. Great, shall I pick you and Destiny up at eight then?" He asked.

"That would be fine."

"OK then, since that's settled, let's get back to work." He quickly shooed her out the office and then opened the door and let her get back to her work.

After supper Olivia dressed Destiny and then got dressed herself. She put on a knee length red evening dress, and wore her long brown hair down.

Olivia peeked into the living room and smiled as she watched destiny play with a doll. What a precious girl she was. She jumped slightly when the door bell rang. Destiny scrambled to her feet and yelled, "I get it!"

As she tried to slip past her mother, Olivia stopped her and forced her to walk with her to get their coats and shoes. As she had expected, it was Don.

Dressed in a black tux, he stood and grinned at her. "Ready?"

Olivia smiled, "yes, let me just get Destiny's coat on," She turned and grabbed the coat, "Where is Elliot?" she said while dressing Destiny.

"He is with Melinda. He needed a night with his wife."

Don stepped inside and closed the door. He watched her and her daughter quietly. "With all the tension they are having lately they needed it."

Quickly Olivia buttoned destiny's jacket, and nodded her head, "Something like that."

When she stood, Don noticed that she was trembling slightly. "Are you OK Olivia?

Olivia shook her head, "no, there is nothing wrong."

"Then why are you trembling." Don asked, "Are you nervous?"

"yea a little." She said. But she was really thinking about her love. She always thought about him.

"Don't worry bout it?"

"Right..." Olivia tied her best to be convincing. "Can we just get this over with."

"Sure," Don smiled gently, and opened the door and held it while she and Destiny walked to his Honda Civic.

Sitting comfortably in the car, Olivia placed her hand on Don arm and said, "You didn't upset me dad, I'm just a little anxious." She smiled.

Don took her hand and squeezed it, "maybe the party will do you some good then."

"I think so," she smiled.

Arriving at the party, they were escorted inside. After taking Destiny to the Day Care room, Olivia and Don joined the party. A collection of what was considered to be the richest men in the state, were all drinking champagne, and engaging in conversations.

Music started to play, don turned to Olivia and said, "would you like to dance?"

Smiling she said, "yes"

While they were dancing Olivia said, "you look so beautiful tonight."

Olivia smiled, "you look pretty terrific yourself dad."

They laughed.

"There is someone that I would like you to meet. I think you will find him fascinating. In my book, one of the richest men this state has to offer. I bragged about you, and offered him a dance with you if...accepted" Don grinned with the face she never could deny.

"Great way to win me over," Olivia laughed. "Where is this 'fascinating' man?" Olivia mimicked with a smile.

"Talk about the devil, here he comes now." Don waved at someone behind Olivia's back.

Smiling Olivia turned to meet the man Don was ranting about. Her smiled disappeared, her heart jumped into her throat as she stood, frozen, staring into the familiar face of Odafin Johnson.


	3. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own The Characters. Only the Story!**

Three years after Olivia left Odafin, they are face to face once more. How will they react...Enjoy.

Overcome with shock, both Olivia and Odafin stared at each other silently. Enthusiastically, Don introduced them, "Odafin Johnson, meet Olivia Benson. One of my best detectives. Liv, this is...the man who is going to give the money needed to upgrade all of the police stations"

Numbly Odafin held out his hand, his heart pounding at the shock of seeing her after all these years.

Olivia extended her hand and placed in his. Large, firm, and warm, just like she remembered it.

Odafin closed his hand over hers. He felt it tremble, and his heart leaped. He had dreamed so often of this moment, and now he was at total loss for words. She looked as beautiful as ever. Her beautiful brown hair, longer than he remembered, made him want to reach out and run his fingers through it.

Don stood, quiet now, noticing an unusual tension between them. "Do you two know each other?"

"No!" Olivia blurted out before odafin could speak.

Pain flashed in Odafin's eyes. He held her hand tightly and said in a hushed tone, "I would never forget such a angelic face."

Her lips parted as if to speak as she gazed into his eyes. Breathing suddenly became impossible as she felt herself drown in them. Liquid pools of deep brown. There was a sadness in them that she had never seen before, and it broke her heart as she realized she was the cause of it. She wanted to throw herself into his arms, to kiss him, hold him, love him, be with him...forever.

Odafin watched her intently, but at the same time tried not to be too obvious about how much affect she had on him. He almost groaned out load when her lips parted slightly. He was beginning to get the feel he use to get when he was with her. Realizing he was not helping himself, he quickly released her hand.

"Well I guess this is a good a time as any to cash in on that dance Fin." Don chirped and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Dance?" Olivia asked confused.

"I promised Odafin a dance with you if you came?" Don reminded her. "Thpolice departments are depending on this… on you. Please" He pleaded with his eyes.

"I'm game if you are." Odafin challenged.

"I...I guess it would be OK." Olivia smiled at Don weakly. The thought of dancing with Odafin almost caused her knees to buckle.

"Great! I have some business to take care of, so you guys..." He slapped Odafin on the shoulder, "have fun!"

Olivia watched helplessly as her dad walked away. 'Dear God, now what?' Her heart hammered as she looked at Odafin.

His eyes were gentle, as he stepped closer and drew her body close to his. They danced quietly. Neither had the nerve to speak, just leaning against each other, eyes closed, letting that old familiar feeling come rushing back and filled their hearts once more.

Odafin pressed her closer still, his eyes shut tight to keep the tears from falling, he never wanted to let her go. The love he felt for her, that he had tried so hard to forget, filled his heart, body, mind and soul. As angry and hurt as he had been, it all fled the moment he laid eyes on her. He raised his hand and placed it against her hair. So soft and silky, it almost drove him mad.

Grateful that Odafin was taller and broader, so she could hide her tears. The music continued, slowly and haunting, as Olivia slid one arm inside his open jacket. She held on for dear life. She felt so safe in his arms, so loved, oh if he only knew how often she had longed to be in his arms. No other man made her feel the way that he did. Her love for him was forever. She loved him, and only him.

As the song came to an end, she tried to collect her wits. reprimanded herself silently for letting her emotions get the best of her. Pulling from his arms, she stepped back a bit, her cheeks glistened with tears. Looking into his face, she noticed a tear had managed to escape and rolled down his cheek.

They stared at each other, still saying nothing. Then Odafin reached up and placed his palm on her cheek, then gently wiped the tears with his thumb. As she pressed her cheek into his palm, he reached down and kissed her other cheek.

Shocked by his unexpected kiss, she suddenly turned and bolted for the door, leaving a startled Odafin staring after her.

Don finished his business, and when he noticed Odafin heading out onto the balcony, he followed him, bringing along two glasses of brandy. When he reached Fin, he handed him the brandy.

"Thanks," Odafin smiled gratefully and tasted it. "Great stuff!"

"The best!" Don boasted with a smile.

"Where did Olivia go?" Don asked.

"Probably to the ladies room, isn't that where all women hang out when they are missing?" odafin tried to joke.

"Yea. I saw you dance with her, looked mighty cozy." Don commented.

Odafn smiled, "It was, she's pretty terrific."

"You sound like your speaking from experience."

Odafin swallowed the rest of his drink and exhaled as he stared across the city. "I do know her Don, she used to live in New Jersey. We...were ...in love." odafin pressed his lips together tightly.

"Ahhh...that explains the tension between you two. But why would she lie about knowing you." Don wondered.

"Im not sure. I still cant figure out some of the things does" odafin offered.

Odafin shuffled from one foot to the other, "So is there is someone else in her life?"

"Not that I know of...except for Destiny"

"Destiny. Who is Destiny?" Odafin asked.

"Her Daughter!"

The news hit Odafin like a ton of bricks. "She has a Daughter?"

"Cute little angel too. Destiny is her world." Don informed him.

"Excuse me Don, there is something I have to take care of." Odafin excused himself and hurried back inside.


	4. Sorry

Hey all readers. I finally got a new computer for Christmas and will be back on the story. Hope u still read and review. I wont keep u waiting more than you have. =)


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Characters belong to Dick. I own my characters and story.**

In the ladies room, Olivia washed her face, and reapplied her makeup. She had sobbed her mascara right off. The dance with Odafin still fresh in her mind caused her to lose it again. As the tears rolled down her face, so did her fresh makeup. "Damn you, Odafin Johnson, why do you do this to me." She cursed.

"Because, what we had together is still there!" Odafin stood just inside the door one hand in his pant pocket and the other resting against the door jam.

Startled, Olivia whirled around, "this is the ladies room."

"I know. I put an 'out of order' note on the door, so we are all alone." He locked the door and then turned and walked towards her. "Now, tell me about your daughter!" He demanded.

Startled, Olivia dropped her mascara, and then quickly fumbled to pick it up as Odafin slowly approached her.

"How did you find out?"

"Tell me!" He insisted, ignoring her question.

Olivia looked at him, feeling unnerved by his insistence. "There is nothing to tell," she brushed past him, her back now to him. "It was a 'one night stand' after I left you, and I got pregnant." She lied, hoping that he would buy it.

"You slept with someone else?" He grabbing her arm and turning her to face him.

"What difference does it make Odafin," she flared, "it's my life, I can do what I please. And I certainly don't need to explain myself to you."

He straighten, his lips pressed tightly, his eyes blazing with fire. "So that's it, it's your life, you don't care who you hurt, just as long as you get your fun?" He was having a difficult time controlling his anger.

"I didn't hurt anyone!" She fired back.

"You hurt me! Or did that not occur to you?" The pain in his voice was unmistakable.

Olivia shrank back like a whipped puppy. "I didn't mean to cause you any pain. I left you because it was the right thing to do. I had no choice."

This really blew Odafin away. "The right thing? The right thing for whom Olivia? It certainly wasn't the right thing for me. Or were you just playing me for a fool. Telling me that you loved me and then throw me away like yesterday's trash!" His eyes swam with anger. "You took my heart and ripped it to pieces, and then you ran all over it with you five inch high heel. And for what?"

"I had my reasons, just except it?" She walked towards the door.

"Oh no, your not getting away that easy. You're not leaving till you tell me why you left me." He took hold of her arm and held her tightly.

She winced when he squeezed tighter. "You're hurting me!"

"Soooorrrry!" He said sarcastically as he let go of her arm.

"Why are you doing this?"

"This is why.." He grabbed her once more and pulled her into his arms. Then he pressed his sweet soft lips upon hers. His kiss was fierce and full of anger, but love at the same time.

Olivia pushed against his chest and struggled to free herself, but she was powerless against him. The more she struggled, the tighter he held her. His lips roaming over her, demanding total surrender. With her hands trapped against his chest, she could feel his heart pounding. Her knees weaken under his ambush of kisses, he assaulted her senses unlike anyone she had ever known. Weak from struggling, Olivia parted her lips and surrendered to his kiss.

Her response caused Odafin to pause for a moment, her soft lips against his, wanting him, just as much as he wanted her. His anger fizzled out and he softly kissed her upper lip. He raised his hands and cupped her face, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. It was there, she loved him, it was clear as day.

Slowly he lowered his lips to hers once more. This time, gentle, moving over her mouth, tasting, feeling, loving. He parted his lips and covered her mouth, and deepened the kiss, his arms sliding around her slim body and holding onto her for dear life.

Olivia responded fully to him, her heart pounding. She managed to push her arms into his jacket and around his back. She pressed him closer to her, wanting to be a part of him, giving herself to him. Her tongue responded to his and together they awakened desires hidden deep inside for so long.

Finally Odafin released her lips and rested his forehead against hers. Their breath was quick and shallow. They stood quietly, still in each others arms, the only sound in the room was the souns of their hearts racing.

Olivia moved and leaned her head against his chest. She loved the feel of him, the way he filled her arms.

Odafin bowed his head and pressed his face into her hair. The sweet smell of her shampoo filled his nostrils. "You're the only woman who can make me crazy with anger, and crazy with desire at the same time." He finally said.

Jerking herself out of his arms, Olivia stepped back trying desperately to put some distance between them. "Odafin Please." She pleaded, "This is all too much….."

Feeling like she has just dumped cold water on his head. He stepped closer, "Too Much? After all this time, you owe me more than what your giving me. I want to know why, why you left me? And I want to know where you got the insane idea that I would be better off without you. You had completely changed my life Olivia. I used to be a player, lots of women, then you came into my life, and completely rewrote my entire existence. Then one day I woke up with a smile on my lips, rolled over and hugged an ice cold pillow. I remember I was so angry, I completely trashed the room we stayed in." He inhaled sharply and shook his head to clear his mind. Raising her downcast face with a finger he said, "After the most incredible night together, and beliOlivia me, I have played it over and over in my mind. Too bad I didn't have the good sense to bring my camera along then, I may have saved myself a lot of metal grief with some actual visual images." He smiled at the thought.

"Are you still into that silly old game?" She retorted annoyed at his tasteless idea of 'good sense'.

"Only with you, my dear." He replied, enjoying her obvious discomfort.

"What happened to Melinda?" Olivia asked, trying to change the subject.

Odafin straightened up and smoothed his rumpled suit. "The Ice Queen?, the only thing she ever gave me was frostbite. Every time I approached her, her fangs would drip and she would snarl like a pit bull. I always love a challenge, but I am no fool, I had no doubts that she would pull a 'Lorena Bobbit' on me. I really don't know what John Munch sees in her. He probably has to sleep in his parka."

Olivia covered her mouth with her hand to hide the smile at his choice of words. He always had a hilarious way of putting things.

"Anyways, I told father that I refuse to marry her. He was furious with me, and tried his best to bully me to change my mind. But one look at Melinda's nasty disposition and I new that I had made a sane decision. Besides, her head was in a fog anyways. Most of the time she was daydreaming, I assume about John, finally when I told her it wasn't going to happen, she gladly fled into his arms. I think she felt more trapped by father's arrangements than I. If it worked out for her or not, I do not know". Odafin shuddered at the thought of her.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out better for you." Olivia offered.

Odafin gazed at her, "Not nearly as sorry as I am."

Olivia looked at the floor nervously, knowing that he was speaking of her, and not Melinda Warner. " Well sometimes things just don't turn out the way we want. Things happen that can change the whole course of your life. One day you think that you have it all, and the next it is all stripped from you."

"What happened Olivia, why did you run away from me? Did I do something to hurt you?" His eyes filled with concern as he reached out to touch her.

Olivia quickly moved to avoid his hand, not trusting herself to give in if he were to pull her into his arms. "I can't talk about it Odafin, just know that you did nothing wrong, you just loved the wrong woman." She said sadly.

"The wrong woman, there is no one on earth more right for me," he pressed.

"Do you really think that your father would have allowed you to…." Her voice trailed off.

"Do what? Marry you?" He grinned at her hesitation with what he was sure she meant.

"Yes…..I mean…..a white Mrs. Johnson? Think about it Odafin, I can see it now, the headlines, calling it scandalous." Tears suddenly flooded her eyes.

"Hey," He brushed the tears from her cheeks. "I think it would have been the most wonderful moment in Johnson history. Nothing would have made me happier than making you my wife Olivia. I don't care what people say, all I know is how you make me feel inside, you have made me a better person, without you I am nothing."

"That is all very wonderful Odafin, but it changes nothing. I can't be with you, now… or ever." She pulled from his arms and fled from the bathroom her body shaking with sobs.

Odafin punched the door in frustration. 'What the hell is going on with her? It made no sense. Worrying about the tabloids? No, there had to be something else, something you are not telling me." He rubbed his knuckles thoughtfully to relieve the pain. 'If it is the last thing I do, I will find out why you left me Olivia. And then I promise you, you will be mine. One way or another my desirable beauty, you will be mine again!"

Odafin made his way back to the party, his mind racing. He had to come up with a plan, something that would ensure that she didn't disappear from his life again. Suddenly he smiled, a wicked grin spread across his face, "Olivia my dear, it is only a matter of time, only a matter of time." With renewed confidence, he strode purposefully to find Don Ward. The man would set his plan in motion.

An emotional wreck, Olivia located another bathroom and tried to clean herself up. She had to get out of there, she couldn't afford to run into Odafin again, her life, and her daughter's life depended on it. With trembling hands, she wiped her face, and took an elevator to the day care to pick up Destiny.

Thankful not to have run into anyone she knew, Olivia quickly dressed a 'not ready ot leave' Destiny

"No," she cried, wanting to play some more.

"Shhh, sweetheart, mommy has to go now, we will come back tomorrow ok? She brushed the tears from her cheeks and then picked her up and rushed out the door. "Forgive me Don." She breathed into the breeze as she hailed a taxi and quickly made her escape.

From the balcony above, Odafin watched her intently, 'Run my sweet, but you can't hide anymore. This time I am in control of our lives.' He turned and shook Don Cragen's hand. "For this, you have my full support on the up bringing of the police stations. Just name your price, and it is all yours." Odafin smiled gratefully, having assured Don that his intentions toward Olivia were nothing but honorable. "Thank you it has been a pleasure."

Don shook Odafin's hand, his heart going out to the guy. 'He sure seems to love Olivia.' He thought, feeling guilty for his part in this elaborate scheme of Odafin's. And for Olivia's sake and little Destiny's, he sure hoped that it worked.


	6. Chapter 4

Don Cragen sat in his plush office chair, going over some paperwork, when the telephone rang shrilly in his ear. He jumped slightly and then picked up the phone.

"Yes Ryan, what is it?"

"Captain Cragen, there is a call for you from a Mr. Odafin Johnson"

"Put him through Tina, and please hold all my calls."

"Yes Captain Cragen."

With a click, Don Cragen had Odafin Johnson on the line. "Fin, I have been expecting your call. How are things going?" Don made an attempt at small talk.

"I was hoping that you would tell me, Captin Cragen." Odafin replied cheerfully. "Is everything all set?"

"Yes it is, but I am warning you, this plan of yours will take some time. These things cannot be rushed." Don warned.

"I am willing to wait. Whatever it takes to get this rolling. I will keep in touch." Odafin promised and then hung up the phone.

Leaning back into his large leather chair, Odafin laced his fingers together and placed them behind his back. Leaning back comfortably, he placed his feet on the edge of his desk and crooned in satisfaction. "Soon, my dear, soon and very soon….."

6 months later…..

It was a chilly but beautiful December day. Snow, light and fluffy, was falling gently, giving the air a magical charge. The kind that only came around once a year. Christmas time! The birth of Salvation. Jesus! The Hope for mankind. Transformer of the heart, and Savior of the soul. Christmas time, Olivia 's favorite time of year.

Stepping out onto the roof of the precinct, Olivia warmed her hands on her coffee cup, loving the crisp clean air that filled her lungs. Looking down she took in the spectacular lights decorating the streets below.

She remembered not so many years ago when she and Odafin used to love to drive the streets of Boston, and pointed at the scenes that were their favorite. After a few times around, they playfully argued about their choices. Olivia , loving the simpler ones, and Odafin, being the Johnson that he was, loved all the brilliant extensive ones.

"How can you want to have this many lights?" Olivia argued. "It must cost a fortune to keep up."

"Alas you forget my dear, money is not an issue with a Johnson, I could easily afford to pay this city's hydro for the entire year, much less a few measly lights." He stated arrogantly.

"Well I think it is a waste in any case." She countered.

"Yes, you are probably right love, but I still love to see the artist's handiwork. After all, Christmas wouldn't be the same without them. Don't you think?" He leaned over and kissed her.

"Mmmm, I think having these moments with you is the best part of Christmas." She purred against his lips.

"Its official then, limo lights, champagne, warm jackets, and incredibly sexy lips, they win, hands down, no doubt about it." Odafin pulled her closer and snuggled deeper into the comfortable seat, and really, left no doubt at all in Olivia's mind, which was the star of the eveing.

Shaking her head of the vivid memories, Olivia scolded herself for her lack of self-control when it came to her thoughts of Odafin Johnson. 'Girl, you have got to snap out of it. Thinking about him is only going to cause you more pain. Besides you are not likely to see him again.' She assured herself, thinking wholeheartedly that her passionate plea that they could never be together actually convinced him to stay away.

'Well it has been 6 months since that totally unexpected, shocking run in with him. And he hasn't shown up since, so I guess he took you seriously.' She mused, feeling more depressed than relieved.

Somehow though, in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder why he never pursued her after she ran out on him. She knew him all too well to think that he gave up on her that easily. 'I wonder what you are up to, Odafin Johnson. You are not acting like I expected. This is not like the Odafin that I once knew and loved.'

She suddenly got uneasy. 'Well I can only hope and pray that you stay away from us. Our lives depend on it. If Alistair Crane were to discover that Odafin was pursuing her again, the consequences, Olivia feared, would be deadly.

A sudden gust of wind caused Olivia to shiver, when the door opened and Don Cragen stepped out to join her. "Olivia? Are you alright?" He asked, concern masking his face.

"Y..yes, why do you ask." She smiled weakly.

"Because you looked….I don't know, scared maybe. Are you afraid of heights?" He asked.

Grateful for the escape, she stammered, "yes, that's it, I leaned out a bit too far and it left me kind of breathless."

"Why would you do that?"

"Crazy I guess. I thought maybe I could conquer my fears." She laughed nervously.

"Well you could have fallen." He stated.

"I know, it was dumb of me, it won't happen again. Promise!" She gave the scouts honor sign.

"Good!" He smiled in relief. "Since we are alone Olivia, there is something that I want to discuss with you."

"Ok, I'm all ears."

"Olivia, you are doing really well academically and your 'hands on' approach with the victims is to be envied. I wish all my detectives were as caring as you Olivia."

"Thank you, Captain, it means a lot to hear you say that." Olivia beamed happily.

"Well we feel that you are extremely talented and staying here is not the best place for you. You need to go where people need someone like you. You need to go where you will be most effective. So…. we have decided to transfer you."

Suddenly Olivia felt like her world came crashing down. "I appreciate your faith in me, Cpt. But I have a life here, I wanted to stay in this city, and was hoping that you would support me in this when the time came. I just didn't think it would be so soon."

"I support you 100% Olivia. I have your best interests at heart. And I promise that you will be better off as a detective where you are needed most."

Olivia turned and looked out over the city that she had come to know and love. Tears filled her eyes at the thought of having to start all over again. 'Well at least I can be sure that I won't run into Odafin here again.' A worry that was always in her mind.

"Well promise me Don that you won't tell anyone where I am. Especially Odafin Johnson, promise me please." She pleaded.

"I know dear that you had a bad run-in with him the last time you met, and I am sorry that I was the cause of your pain. I promise from this day on, I will never speak to him of you again." He lied, feeling bad for having to do so. But he knew that she loved the guy, and who was he to stand in the way of 'true love', in fact, he was glad to help it along.

"Well then, now that that is settled, where am I going." Olivia asked in relief.

"Denver SVU!" He smiled widely, feeling justified that he was doing the right thing for her.

"Denver, I think I have heard of it somewhere." She replied thoughtfully, "but I am not sure where. Anyways, when am I leaving?"

"Well you may as well get packing, you are going right away."

A few moments later, Olivia was alone again. 'Denver, here I come.'


	7. Chapter 5

Driving through the streets of Denver, Olivia watched the buildings carefully, looking for the hospital. She wanted to know where it was before her first day of work. The hassle of looking for it on the first day would make the stressful day worse. So Olivia kept on searching.

As she continued down the street, she came upon a towering building which looked like a law firm or maybe a large business with many offices. Interested, she made a mental note to get the name above the doors. As she was almost upon it, a sudden honking jerked her attention back to the road, and she missed the sign completely. The building was Johnson Industries.

Finally after a series of a few turns, Olivia found the hospital. She paused for a moment and looked at it, wondering what it held in store for her.

Driving off, she spotted a small coffee shop called 'The Book Café'. Deciding to get a cappuccino, she parked her car and unbuckled Destiny, who had been sleeping for most of the trip to Denver. "Wakie, wakie sleepy head." She nudged him gently.

DESTINY woke, and stretched. Looking around, she seemed in awe of the strange surroundings. He then reached up and said, "Out mommy."

Olivia chuckled softly, "Maybe they will have an orange juice for you. Would you like that?"

"Yea!" she chirped, and leaped into her arms.

Soft music greeted them as they entered the cozy little café. "What a lovely place." Olivia smiled with pleasure.

A dark haired, young woman came to serve them as they sat down at a corner table. "Hi, my name is Morgan, are you new in town?" She asked.

"Umm yes," Olivia hesitated for a moment, and then decided there was no harm in getting to know the locals.

"Well, I hope you like it here. It is such a…..lovely town," She said gazing dreamily after a good looking dark haired Latin guy who had just walked in.

Noticing her love struck look, Olivia replied, "Yes, I am sure I will."

"Well, what'll it be?" Morgan turned her attention back to Olivia and Destiny.

"French Vanilla Cappuccino and a small orange juice please."

"Ok, I won't be a minute." Morgan stuck the bill into her apron and left to get their order.

While they waited for their drinks, Destiny played with his stuffed teddy bear, and Olivia glanced around the room.

In the opposite corner from where they sat, Olivia noticed a young gorgeous man. She guessed he was probably close to her age. He was drinking coffee and totally immersed in a sports magazine. He took a sip from his coffee and then glanced around the room. He caught her looking and smiled.

Feeling suddenly foolish, Olivia smiled weakly and looked away. She wasn't one that usually let herself stare, but she had to admit he was attractive.

Finally Morgan came with their drinks. "There you go." She placed them on serviettes. "Is there anything else that I can get you?" She smiled distractedly, trying to keep her eyes on the curly haired girl.

Clearing her throat, Olivia smiled at her stiffly, "Well if it is not too much trouble, can you please bring my daughter some fries."

Catching her drift, Morgan straightened up and said, "Fine, I'll be back as soon as they are done."

Olivia took a sip of her cappuccino and closed her eyes in pleasure. Her favorite hot drink! "Mmmm, how is your Orange Juice baby girl?" She opened her eyes. Horrified she saw that she was gone from her chair. She jumped up and frantically looked around the room. "Destiny?" She called.

Relieved she spotted her sitting with the young man reading the sports magazine. Rushing over, she apologized for the intrusion. "I'm sorry. I only closed my eyes for a moment and she was gone."

"Its ok, she wasn't bothering me. She was looking this way and I waved. I guess she thought it was an invitation." The man laughed.

"Well thank you, thank you for your kindness." Olivia grabbed Destiny by the hand ready to march back to their table.

"Wait," He said, "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

Olivia extended her and smiled sheepishly. "I'm Olivia Benson, and this is my daughter Destiny."

His hand was warm and gentle. "Olivia and Destiny! Well I am Elliot Stabler." He laughed, "Its nice meeting you pretty ladies."

"Well Mr. Stabler, we won't take up anymore of your time, thank you again for being so understanding."

"It was no problem; she seems like a wonderful little girl."

"She is." Olivia smiled proudly and hugged Destiny to her side. "Well, we have to go now, say goodbye to the nice man, Des"

Destiny raised her hand and waved. "Bye-bye."

"Hey, are you staying in town long?" He asked.

"Actually, yes, we just moved here."

"Well maybe I'll see you around then." He smiled hopefully.

"Maybe." Olivia returned his smile. Although she thought he was a nice enough man, she knew that she could never really commit herself to seeing anyone till She completely over Odafin Johnson And that she feared; was probably never going to happen.


	8. Chapter 6

Returning to their table, Olivia discovered her cappuccino was cold, so she took their order of fries to go. Once she was back in the safety of the car, she shared the fries with DESTINY and sipped some of her OJ. When they finished, she disposed of the containers in a plastic bag on the rear seat floor. Making sure that Destiny was still buckled securely she shifted into drive and drove off to find their apartment building.

After a series of turns, she was delighted to find that their home was only a few blocks from the hospital. Parking the car, she and DESTINY spent a few minutes just staring at the building. It was a lot bigger than she had expected. It appeared to be 20 stories high, well actually it looked more like a hotel than an apartment building.

As they approached the door, and were about to buzz for the superintendent, the door swung open and an elderly door man ushered her in. "Hello my dear. Come on in out of the cold." He smiled warmly.

"Thank you." Olivia said as she ushered DESTINY into the lobby.

A middle aged gentleman came and took her bags. "Good evening miss, we are glad you had a safe trip. I am the manager here, and I have been ordered to take care of all your needs." He smiled and took her bag for her.

"Y…you have?" Olivia asked in surprise.

"Yes dear, we were expecting you an hour ago."

"Actually I think that I have the wrong address, you must be waiting for someone else." Olivia fiddled nervously with her jacket, her other hand holding onto DESTINY a little too tight.

"Ouch!" she tried to yank his hand away.

"Oh, no, I am positive you are the right lady. The note said, 'Beautiful Caucasian woman with a small little girl, about 2 years of age, by the name of Olivia Bensin and DESTINY' is that about right ma'am?"

"Well yes, but there is no way this can be the right place. It is too much, it can't possibly be right." She said feeling like she was about to faint.

He laughed. "Oh you are in the right place alright, let's just say, your gentleman friend who arranged this for you was feeling generous."

"Well I must say; I am a bit overwhelmed." She said breathlessly. "To say the least."

"Well my dear, I hope that you will enjoy your new home." He smiled, "by the way, my name is Jack." He led her to the elevator and pressed floor number 5.

As they rode the elevator to the fifth floor, Olivia felt a sudden uneasiness about the whole thing. Don had told her that he had made arrangements for her. Found her a home. But something didn't make sense. Why would Don spend so much on her? Such an expensive way to show affection; Well for the time being, she didn't have much choice. She was starting work Monday, and that left no time at all to find a decent place.

When they reached the fifth floor, Jack stepped out and bid her to follow him. A few door from the elevator he stopped. Room 503! He opened the door and stepped aside letting her enter first.

The apartment was simple but beautiful. She was actually surprised how cozy and welcoming it felt. A nice kitchen to the right, and straight ahead was the living room, with large windows overlooking the town waterfront area.

To the left of the living room was the master bedroom with a large queen size bed, and cozy looking cotton sheets and a smaller room that would be perfect for DESTINY with a small single bed with railings on both sides to keep her from falling out. The bathroom was surprisingly large equipped with towels and soap and the tub was so inviting.

The apartment was spacious and comfortable. Olivia loved it! She knew it was probably more than she could afford, but she felt that it was 'her'. Crazy as that sounded, it almost felt like she picked it out and decorated it herself. Although she did have a substantial amount of money from a source that she was very unwilling to talk about, she had put most of that toward medical school. The rest she was saving for a rainy day and Destiny's education. Well, not matter, she was taking it!

"I love it!" She smiled happily.

"Good! I am glad you like it." Jack smiled back heading for the door.

"Wait, what is the rent on this place?" Olivia wondered, half wincing at what she was sure would be a large sum.

"Actually, ma'am I wouldn't know. I am sure that the owner will take that up with you when you meet with him."

"Well where is he? I would like to find out, before I get carried away here." She laughed.

"I wouldn't worry about it miss, it seems that the gentleman who called for you took care of the first 6 months of your rent." He offered.

"Really?" Olivia asked astonished. "How generous of him." She made a mental note to call Don and thank him.

"Well I hear that he cares for you a lot my dear." He grinned knowingly.

"Oh, it's nothing like that." She laughed, "He's just a friend."

"If you say so, miss." He gave her the key and turned to leave. "If there is anything that you need, just call downstairs. Ok?"

"Ok, thanks Jack!" She smiled and closed the door after him.

Touring the apartment, she felt like shouting as she looked out over the water. What a great place!

DESTINY was also enjoying the spacious rooms. She ran from one end to the other, not quite sure what to make of all this freedom. This was nothing like their previous, quite a bit smaller home.

Olivia went to the kitchen and looked into the fridge. She grinned happily. It was fully stocked, along with all the cupboards. "Don, you are an angel!" She then went about preparing a light supper, then, settled down to watch a bit of TV before giving DESTINY a bath and then putting him to bed.

After Olivia was sure that Destiny was sleeping, she filled the tub with hot water and stepped in for a good long soak to relieve the day's drive away. She wondered though, what exactly she was going to do with her stuff when it arrived tomorrow. She had planned on staying in a hotel tonight, but since that wasn't necessary, she would just soak here and enjoy the rest of the night. She slipped deeper into the bubbles and smiled in contentment.

One the outskirts of town, on a large sprawling landscape rested the Johnson Mansion. Odafin was sitting in his office enjoying his favorite drink. Tonight he was going to celebrate. He had done it! He had gotten her to Denver. Set her up in a lovely apartment, one that he could have made much more lavish. But he knew Olivia, she would have been suspicious, she knew his tastes. So he dressed it up according to what was practical, and he also felt that it was more appropriate for a child.

A child! The thought of DESTINY pained his heart. 'Why Olivia? Why would you have another man's baby? Why couldn't she be ours?' A tear escaped his eye and his brushed it away with a flip of his hand. Taking another sip of his drink, Odafin gazed longingly at a picture of Olivia and vowed, "Soon my sweet, soon we will meet again. And this time, you are not getting away. This time you will give me what I want, nothing and no one will get in the way. And that; is a promise." He raised his glass to her and then drained it. 


End file.
